1. Field
This invention is directed to exercise equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to equipment designed to simulate the exercise of bicycling.
2. State of the Art
Popular interest in physical fitness has contributed to a demand for equipment adapted for performing physical exercises. Presently, there exists a considerable demand for equipment which is usable indoors to simulate exercising activities which traditionally are considered outdoor activities. This equipment permits the user to exercise year round, independent of outdoor weather conditions. Furthermore, many types of such equipment are now being manufactured for use in the operator's home.
One of the more popular forms of exercise is that of bicycling. While summertime conditions permit a cyclist to enjoy this activity to the fullest, winter conditions are often ill-suited for cycling. For example, not only do streets become slick due to rain and ice, causing considerable potential dangers for a cyclist, but further, the temperature becomes very cold, thereby rendering any cycling activity, due to wind chill, less than an enjoyable activity.
For many years, cycling enthusiasts, and individuals interested in fitness generally, have relied on a stationary cycle-like apparatus to simulate bicycling. These apparati have contributed to a maintenance of fitness and muscle tone when weather conditions were not conducive to cycling out of doors. Many configurations for such apparatus have been suggested in the art. Among these configurations are those described in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,244 (Ross); U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,706 (Chen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 (Hooper); U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,264 (Santos); U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,113 (Uhl et. al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,128 (Rajone); U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,111 (Agamian); U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,033 (Rosenthal); U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,188 (Hanke); U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,191 (Gallo); U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,348 (Brockman); U.S. Pat. No. 7,453,771 (White et. al.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,355 (Flynn); and U.S. Pat. No. 326,247 (Root):